The Runaway Squash (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version, YouTube stuff)
here's a YouTube stopic of The Runaway Squash (An animated hand-drawing cgi cartoon stop-motion version) with inspired by Mickey's Christmas Carol with alongside An American Folktale, featuring some of all Disney, Looney Tunes, etc. characters in the County US city, where Scrooge McDuck is getting detention and the many animal people are working community, if they're spotted the animal people of these cameos including Cynthia Brisby, Teresa Brisby and Martin Brisby, Skippy and Toby and The Three Little Pigs and The Big Bad Wolf and he noticing if he doesn't know about The Runaway Squash and Scrooge McDuck is going to see Goofy, Pluto and Cyril Proudbottom, he's gonna bring The Runaway Squash is coming, then he rushed off to see Ratty and Mole, he's gonna bring The Runaway Squash is coming and then he rushed off to see Donald Duck and Cuddles the Great Dane and then Scrooge McDuck sees Cuddles licked him with Donald and Scrooge McDuck that he's gonna bring The Runaway Squash is coming and then rushed off again to see where he is going and he can go on the riding on the horse naming Sugarfoot and they're riding off, Mr. Toad is jumping scared and then riding off Sugarfoot and Scrooge McDuck bumped into the fair and then he saw Droopy, he likes to see with him and then Jiminy Cricket approaches him and he wants to talked to Jiminy and he likes to go to the fair and he saw something faraway and seeing the county fair dance with the animal people are showing the dance, if they're spotted the animal people just noticing the cameos including Angus Macbadger, Dodo, Lady Kluck, Secretary Bird, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Sis and Tagalong, Ellie Mae, Luke, Deacon Owl, Rocky Rhino, Gus Goose, Grandma Duck, Homer Pigeon, The Three Bears, Hysterical Hyram and Hoppy are doing clapping in the same beat to show the dance to where two animal people of cameos including Chanticleer, Goldie Pheasant, Clara Cluck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Space Mouse Cadet are dancing in the fair with these beating and twirling animal people including Doc the Cat, Speedy Gonzales, Chip n Dale and Pixie and Dixie, except for the animal people are at the fair, Scrooge McDuck is leaving and not coming for The Runaway Squash, until Jiminy Cricket hops on his Scrooge McDuck's shoulder, Scrooge McDuck is going off to Jiminy Cricket in the new place is something bad and then Scrooge McDuck is not coming in The Runaway Squash and he's just something new about it, it was Yosemite Sam in his evil ali-baba outfit and he gets Scrooge in framed and he caused out of trouble in The Runaway Squash and then the two Weasels are shaking hands in case in medially and then Scrooge McDuck saw Peg-Leg Pete in his hooded cloak outfit to get away from The Runaway Squash and then the bad guys jumped off and then Scrooge McDuck is getting on The Runaway Squash and returns safely home, Scrooge McDuck got the The Runaway Squash and cutting into pieces, Mickey Mouse came to visit Scrooge McDuck very happy ending. Category:YouTube stuff